True Love Never Fails
by Rissa4
Summary: What happens when in two lovers choose the wrong path? Could this be the end of Misao? - Misao's POV


Caution: Further chapters will contain Grapefruit  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to me  
  
It was a normal typical school day to everyone else, but to me, it was different. Today  
  
is the day that I lost the person closest to me, not knowing whether I will ever see him again. It  
  
all started last night, we got into a huge fight because he wasn't there for me when I needed him  
  
the most and he acted like he didn't care that he missed a big moment in my life. My best friend  
  
died and he knew it was her funeral, yet, even though he knew her, he didn't come to comfort  
  
me in my time of need. To make matters worse I had a very bad day that day, fights with  
  
parents, fights with teachers and I even almost got fired from work. So, when I told him my  
  
woes and cried on the phone I couldn't believe how cold he was to me, he just sat there saying  
  
stuff like "whatever" and "I don't care". I thought he cared and even after this, deep down in my  
  
heart, I felt he cared but when I told him I wanted to break up there was no argument from him,  
  
this made me believe the worst and I vowed never to see or speak to him again. So, here I am  
  
now, waiting for school to start, drowning in worry over what he is doing right now, who he is  
  
with and wondering if he even misses me. I know I miss him! Just sitting here thinking about him  
  
doesn't help matters and my friends, although they are trying to make me feel better, are  
  
actually making things worse. "There are plenty of fish in the sea" they say. BAH! There may  
  
be, but I want that one, the one I've always loved. The one that saved me from commiting  
  
suicide, mutilating myself, made me start eating properly again and was with me when I  
  
confessed to my parents about being sexually molested for five years of my life from age five to  
  
ten. Ya, before I met him I was a total wreck and I will admit that the night I met him I had  
  
planned to take my life, but, he changed that in less than an hour and made me happy for two  
  
long years. Now, its over and I can't believe how much it hurts, I really do miss him. He has  
  
some of my greatest gifts, he was my first everything and last everything, first kiss, first love and  
  
yes he even has the gift of my virginity and I his. I go off daydreaming about all the times we've  
  
had together, those nights where all we did was sit out by the creek eating ice cream while  
  
watching the stars. I remember the bugs out there got so annoying that we ended up finishing  
  
our banana split in the car and spilled some of the melted ice cream on his seat. His dad had a  
  
fit!  
  
"Misao!!!!" I look up and see that Kaoru is giving me a rather angry look and, I, being confused  
  
as to why answer with a rather stupid "huh?"  
  
"Are you skipping? The bell rang over twenty minutes ago! Why aren't you in class?" My eyes  
  
widen! Oh my god! I'm late! Today of all days! I don't need my mean Science teaching  
  
embarrassing me in front of the class again, oh I hate being late! My teacher Mr. Toriyama  
  
always puts me up in front of the class to apologise and tell them all why I'm late, how am I  
  
ever going to explain this? "Well! Get going Misao!" Kaoru scolds Kaoru has a spare in first  
  
period and is a little bit of a brown noser but I still love her like a sister anyway. Why can't she  
  
be more like Megumi? Laid back. My thoughts continue to run through my head as I rush off to  
  
class only to realize no one is there. What's going on? Where is everyone? I spot a note on the  
  
door saying that they went on a field trip and groan knowing there will be a quiz on what they  
  
learned and I will most likely fail it. So, I sit down and sigh having nothing better to do and  
  
eventually fall asleep in the middle of the hallway. Last night was pretty rough, after all I did  
  
have a huge all night fight with my, now, ex-boyfriend Aoshi and didn't get any sleep. I'm  
  
awoken suddenly by a huge crash and open my eyes to see a blurry vision of two guys fighting  
  
in the hallway and realize it is Sano and some other guy. Of course, the other guy is getting the  
  
crap beat out of him. "What the he..." I begin to speak and I am cut off by Sano walking over  
  
and asking, "What's the matter itachi musume (weasel girl)?" I shake my head from side to side  
  
indicating to him there is nothing wrong, but even though Sano may not be entirely smart he can  
  
see through my act anyday. "Now, I know there is something wrong. If you won't tell me at  
  
least talk to someone about it. Like Aoshi or Kaoru."  
  
"THATS JUST IT! I CAN'T!" I scream and nearly burst into tears. Sano surprised by my  
  
outburst kneels down beside me and looks into my eyes as I try not to look back into his  
  
knowing I'd give in. Unfortunatly I end up looking into his deep brown and gentle eyes and  
  
crack.  
  
"Sano, it's Aoshi! Me and him broke up last night because of Yotira's death. I miss him and I  
  
can't stop thinking about him." Tears start falling from my blue eyes and he gives me and hug to  
  
try and cheer me up.  
  
"Don't worry itachi I'll talk to him. I'll find out what's wrong for you I promise." With that he  
  
disappeared down the hall and I rose to my feet now heading to my second period class again  
  
to find no one was there either. I looked at my watch only to realize it was now the middle of  
  
lunch and I head down to our groups favorite place to eat, all the while hoping that Sano will  
  
find out what's wrong with Aoshi and that everything will be ok.  
  
Authors Note: I know its pretty boring so far but it will get better, I just have yet to think of that part. My writing style is not as good as others but I try ^-^! Actually I got the idea to write this based on my personal experiences. 


End file.
